Pac-,Man Enemies Q
Pac-Man Enemies Q&A is a special about the Pac-Man ghosts. It is simmlair to Pac-Man Q&A. Part One: The Ghost's Lair Ms. Pac-Man: SOMEONE! HELP ME! PAC-MAN! IM TRAPPED! Blinky: Oh, shut your piehole! Pinky: Pac-Man aint comin! Clyde: Pac-Man IS coming, he always is Blinky: *Facepalm* Inky: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?! Clyde: Teh ghosts Inky: Well, start acting like it! Blinky: Wev'e trapped Ms. Pac-Man!......So what do we do with her? Clyde: WE COULD DO A Q&A! Pinky: Oh shut up Cl- hey! That isn't a bad idea Blinky; Then let's do it! Ms. Pacman: *Groan* Clyde: What's the answer to the universe and everything? Inky; 42 Clyde: oh Blinky: How could you not know that?! Pinky: You need to read books more often\ Clyde: BUT I DONT HAVE HANDS! Inky: In modern times you did Clyde: BUT I DONT NOW! OH, HOW I MISS YOU HANDS! *Cries* Blinky; Jeez Inky: I LOVE YOU Blinky:.. Pinky:.. Inky:.. Clyde: *Is still crying* Blinky: OK.....I have a question: Pinky: What is it, honey? Blinky: *Takes DEEP breath* HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE ROLL POP?! Inky: Hmmmm, let's ask Mr. Owl.... Mr. Owl *Comes in* ... Mr. Owl: THREE *Leaves Blinky: Okay, THAT was.....something.... Pinky: It truly was Inky; Can i have one? Mr. Owl: *Comes in again* NO! *Leaves again Blinky: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW Pinky: Indeed Blinky: Okah Inky: Let's talk about our newest game! Pinky: Fine Inky; It's called "Pac-Man Party" and we look slick in it! Blinky: Slick? Inky: Yes, yes we did Pinky: Did you know in some versions of Pac-Man i was a guy? Blinky: TMI Inky: What he said Pinky: Rolls eyes Blinky: Man, it's getting hot in here! Inky: Or is it just me? Blinky: Nope it's not you Inky: *Sniffs* Blinky: Im gonna turn the heat on BRB Pinky: k 5 HOURS LATER Pinky: I thought you said you would be right back Blinky: I am....now Pinky: *Facepalm* Inky: Does anyone rember Q*Bert? Blinky: Yeah he's that orange guy with teh trunk... Pinky: I guess he's cool :/ Inky: Well he had his OWN Tv Show Blinky: O RLY? Inky; YS RLY Blinky: O WOH Inky: It was on Saturday Supercade Pinky: Coolzo Inky: Here's a Clip.... Blinky: AWESOME Inky: Indeed Clyde: *Still Crying* Inky: Dude, stop crying, your'e missing out on all the.....fun Clyde: But...b...b...b...bu-LOOK IT'S Q*BERT! HE'S THE CUBE FROM THE CUBE, IT'S Q&BERT! Blinky: You look kind of like Q*Bert Clyde: Indeed Pinky: Im thinking of a number between 3 and 1 Blinky: 2? Pinky: NO! 76! Everyone (Expect Pinky): O_o Pinky: I was just kidding, it was really 23 Ms. Pac-Man: I Hope Paccy comes soon.... Part 2: Kinky *Le Ghosts are playing cards* Blinky; WOO-HOO! IM WINNING TONIGHT BABY! Pinky: Blinky, You don't need to brag Blinky: Yes i do Clyde: Did you hear that? Blinky: Hear wh-*Hears door opening* Inky: AHHHHHHHHHH! Pinky: ZOMG There's something at the door! Blinky: I'LL GET IT *Goes to door* Inky; Man he's so brave Clyde: He's gonna get mauled to peices! Pinky: He's not Gonnna ge- Blinky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pinky: O_O Inky: O_O Clyde: O_O Pinky: Okay....maybe he is Blinky: Im not dead! Pinky: Then why were you screaming Blinky; Because i saw kinky Kinky: YO Clyde: Who is he? Blinky: You dont Rember him? Clyde: Nope, not at all Blinky: You know, from Pac-Man Arrangement Clyde: Still don't rember him Blinky; Then watch this Clyde: *Watches Video* I Rember now! Blinky: Good Kinky: I would of brought Dinky but...you know... Inky: He's a crybaby Kinky: Right Pinky: Kinky you turned me into a bunny Blinky; Wut? Pinky: Nuffin Kinky; k what should we do now? Clyde; idk ... Pinky: Blinky, why does Kinky have glasses? Kinky; Cause i cant see without them. It's true! Inky; Let's order pizza! Clyde: Good idea Inky Blinky: K ill order it (Blinky picks yp phone) Blinky: Hello yes?....mmhmmm...p;ac-man.....yep we want pizza....power pellets please...yes....uh,no.....yes?...No?...uh.........O_O......UH,.,... Inky: So? Blinky: We can't get stuffed crust Inky; NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!\ Blinky: But we can get power pellets Inky: Woopie Clyde; Let's do it Kinky: While were waiting, let's watch a cartoon (After watching it) Blinky; THAT WAS FUNNY! Clyde; BWHAHAHHAHAH!!!! Inky: The roadrunner....ohh.....HHAHAH! Kinky: I WOULD WATCH IT ALL DAY! Pinky; Meh Sue: *Comes in* Pizza's here! here it is! Blinky: Thanks! Sue: *Goes Away* Clyde; She didnt say "Your welcome' Blinky (Troll) Ms. Pac-Man: Can i have a slice? Kinky: NO! Ms. Pac-Man: *Sigh* (After eating Pizza) Clyde: That was SO good! I could eat it all day! Inky: But your'e already fat Clyde; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Blinky: OH CRUD Only Banjosnape can edit . Category:Fanon Category:Banjosnape's Fanon Category:Q&A Category:Videos